What Happened After The next next WP gen
by dreamer537
Summary: This is the story of the next next generation and their life at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Hermione's children's children. Kind of complicated :  well r&r please, and tell me if you like it, hate it, or want some changes! Please review! :D
1. The Characters

Potter/Weasley Family Descendants

**Roxanne + Harris**

Luke Weasley- 12 years old. naive, amusing, comical, entertaining though he doesn't know it.

Samuel Weasley- 15 years old. Neat, orderly, tries to be the perfect son.

**Fred + Morgan**

Blake Weasley- 15 years old. Trouble maker

Seth Weasley- 15 years old. Trouble maker

**Lily + Jake**

Allison Potter- 11 years old. Cute, innocent, bright, happy, smart.

**Albus + Madison**

Cole Potter- 12 years old. Oblivious to the things around him.

**James + Louisa**

Andrew Potter- 21 years old. Mature but likes to fool his siblings

Haley Potter- 20 years old. Strong, tough, nice.

Erin Potter- 18 years old. Quiet, know it all, smart

Jackson Potter- 15 years old. Clueless and quiet.

**Molly + Derrick**

Clayton Hoff- 16 years old. Angry at his parents for separating; used to be nice, funny, smart, and strong.

**Lucy + Tommy**

Chase Daniels- 17 years old. Over-protective of his siblings.

Mary Daniels- 16 years old. Kind, caring, and mothering.

**Hugo + Taylor**

Jennifer Weasley- 8 years old. Quiet, calm, and mature.

David Weasley- 4 years old. Annoying, mischeveous, immature.

**Rose + Scorpius**

Joseph Malfoy- 14 years old. Uncaring, thinks he is better than everyone, can be nice at times, loves to torment his relatives.

Wendy Malfoy- 13 years old. Crazy, flirty, funny, always happy.

Bryan Malfoy- 16 years old. Mature, over achiever, likes to please.

**Teddy + Victorie**

Annabeth Lupin- 14 years old. Stuck up, snooty, know it all.

Rosabeth Lupin- 14 years old. Animal lover, quiet, caring.

**Dominique + Seth**

Grace Andrews- 15 years old. Pretty, fashionable, loves to dress up since she was a little baby

Greg Andrews- 13 years old. Clumsy, dense, funny.

**Louis + Talia**

Kaitlin Weasley- 14 years old. Bossy, rude, likes to get her way, the main target of pranking.

Adam Weasley- 13 years old. Free spirited, uncaring, relaxed.

**People going into Hogwarts this year**

7th years:

Chase- Very over-protective to his siblings, but also likes to joke around with them. Tries to chase off every boy who tries to ask out his cousins and sister, Mary

6th years:

Bryan- Mature, overachiever, likes to study a lot and is always teacher's pet

Mary- Kind, caring, and mothering. Stands up to Allie during her first year

Clayton- Quiet, keeps to himself, moody because his parent's split up

5th years:

Grace- Tries to be the trend setter of the year. She has always loved fashion and hangs out with the 'popular' group in Hogwarts, scoffing her cousins and brother

Jackson- clueless and quiet. He doesn't pay attention in class, and could care less about grades.

Blake- complete trouble maker with his twin brother, Seth. Relatives think him and his brother are clones of Fred and George. He is rowdier and daunting than his twin.

Seth- complete trouble maker with his twin brother, Blake. Relatives think him and his brother are clones of Fred and George. He is the quieter one than his twin.

Samuel- Is trying to be the perfect son of Roxanne. Since his mother was the model student she was, he hopes of being the exact same of his mother to make her proud.

4th years:

Kaitlin- stuck up, rude, and the main goal towards everyone's pranks.

Annabeth- A bit rude, daring, and bold. She is braver than her twin sister.

Rosabeth- Quiet, animal lover, and model student. She loves working with plants and magical creatures and is more caring than her twin sister.

Joseph- Bold, snappy, and at times, uncaring. He doesn't really like having a big family and takes his anger out by pranking his siblings.

3rd years:

Adam- free-spirited in relaxed. Doesn't have a clue on what he'll do when he grows up but believes that everyone should just live in the moment.

Greg- Extremely clumsy, and because of it, is funny.

Wendy- funny, always happy, and super flirty. Has a new boyfriend every year.

2nd years:

Luke-naïve, amusing, comical, entertaining though he doesn't know it.

Cole- oblivious to the things around him and takes life as it comes

1st years:

Allie- cute, innocent, bright, curious, and adventurous. Has always longed to join her siblings at Hogwarts and now is extremely excited that the school year has started for her.


	2. Chapter 1

What Happened After- The next gen.

Summer was leaving and Fall was fast approaching. For the Potters and Weasley's next generation, school was about to start. For Allie Thomas, Lily Potter's and Jake Thomas's daughter, it was her first year at Hogwarts. She had been waiting for the fast approaching year, and was extremely excited to join her siblings.

The chimes of the Great Grandfather Clock, which Teddy Lupin had gave the Burrow as a present, rang loudly through the house. Alison Thomas yawned and sat up. Her head hit the low ceiling of her room, and she winced in pain. The Burrow had been rebuilt and renovated. Some wizard and witch workers had expanded the house so the whole Weasley and Potter descendants could fit together in the house, and Allie had been given one of the smallest rooms. Unfortunately not everyone had their own room, so Allie was considered 'lucky' in having her own room, although the room had extremely low ceilings and was small and cramped. Besides its lows, Alison accepted it gratefully.

"Allie, wake up and get your lazy butt out of your room!" Blake, Seth's twin and a trouble maker, banged on her door. "I'm already awake, Dragon breath!" Allie retorted as she climbed out of bed. "Then come on down, WizWack!" Blake yelled through the door. "Blake Tyler Weasley, we do not use such insults!" The sound of Morgan Garret, Blake's mother, called from downstairs. Allie suppressed a giggle. "Sorry, mum!" Blake called back and his footsteps retreated downstairs. Quickly, Allie combed through her hair with her hands and slipped into her slippers.

By the time Allie came downstairs for breakfast, everyone else was awake. The grandfather clock Teddy gave the Burrow always chimed extra loudly at 7 a.m., waking everyone up. Allie's mother, Lily, was holding a meeting. Every one of Alison's cousins was sitting on the couches, chairs, or the floor. They all seemed a bit bored. From inside the kitchen Allie caught a glimpse of every other adult in the kitchen cooking breakfast or sitting around, chatting. Allie tried to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed. Her mother was known for her annoyingly long meetings, and she could talk endlessly.

"Allie, where do you think you're going?" Lily stopped her from entering the kitchen. "I'm listing down everything you all should buy today at Diagon Alley for Hogwarts. You absolutely have to listen, for this is your first time to go to school." Lily gestured Allie back into the cramped living room. Sighing, she took a seat on the floor next to her cousin, Cole, who was going in for his second year. "Okay, so you all have your lists of the books and supplies for your year?" Lily asked and everyone nodded. "Good, now, along with that, everyone's going to get extra robes, in case you mess yours up. And also I want everyone to pack things for the winter, it gets awfully cold at Hogwarts when it snows. And Allie, we'll get you an animal for the school year. Oh, and everyone should buy a bunch of ink. I remember one time James didn't screw on his lid tightly and all his ink leaked out and stained his robes, so we need to be careful for that. Also, you'll want quills…" And Lily Potter droned on like this for a whole hour until breakfast was ready. An amused Roxanne Weasley popped her head out of the door and called, "Breakfast is ready!". Everyone leapt up from their spots and scrambled into the dining room.

After breakfast, everyone gathered around the fireplace to use Floo Powder. Great grand mum Molly Weasley held the enormous pot of white powder. "Alright, everyone takes turns! Harry, dear, you go first so you can help the kids." Molly held out the pot for Allie's Grandfather Harry. He took a small handful and stepped into the fireplace. "Now, watch closely, everyone, for a little refreshment on how to do it." Hermione instructed. "Diagon Alley!" Harry said clearly and threw the Floo Power to the ground. Green flames erupted and Harry disappeared. Even though Alison had seen her relatives do this before, she was always amazed at how Floor Powder worked. "Okay, I think he's there now. And remember kids, pronounce it clearly. I remember one time Harry said 'diagonally' and ended up in Knockturn Alley!" Molly gave a shake of her head.

"Okay, how about Allie goes next." Molly motioned Alison up to the fireplace. Nervously, she took a handful of Floo and stepped into the fireplace. "Pronounce it clearly." Molly reminded her. Allie nodded. With all eyes on her, Allie shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and flames shot up all around her. She felt herself shooting up and up, higher through the house. She squeezed her eyes tight and bit her lip.

Suddenly, the flames disappeared and she was in Diagon Alley with Harry in front of her. He caught her as she almost fell down because of the sudden gravity. "Thanks." She squeaked to her grandfather. He smiled warmly at her and she moved aside so she wouldn't be barreled over by her siblings as they appeared as well. They were in Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

Once everyone had arrived, and the bookstore was now packed because of the size of their family, the adults took charge in helping find everyone's books for the school year. Allie's Grandma Ginny helped her find the books she was need to have.

After everyone got their books, they walked out of the bookstore with bags in their hands. Ron, Bill, Percy, and Harry shepherded the huge family through the streets and to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they walked by, people stared at the huge family. Of course, even after many years, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Allie and her cousin's parents, and even the kid's were famous. Seeing them altogether was a so called great deal to every witch or wizard. Allie didn't believe that she was so famous. She was only related to her grandfather Harry Potter. But still, the Wizarding Paparazzi loved to tag along with the family and get glimpses on their lives.

Finally, Bill managed to shoo away the paparazzi and the family entered the shop. Madam Malkin, who was still somehow alive (some people thought she put a hard curse on herself that allowed her to live forever so she could keep her business running), gaped at the large family. "H-H-Harry! Good to see you and your family again!" She said, surprised. Clearly, she wasn't prepared for the whole family to come knocking at her doors. Harry seemed to sense that. "If now's not the good time, we ca-." He was interrupted by Madam Malkin. "No, no! Please come in!" She ushered them inside the large shop. Allie looked around. Rows and rows and piles and piles of robes were on racks and shelves everywhere. A small desk was put out on the right side of the door were a sewing machine was positioned, a long purple robe laying next to it. Although it was cramped, it felt homey.

"Alright, so what do we have here today?" Madam Malkin asked Harry and clapped her hands together. As Harry explained everyone needed new robes, she busied herself by putting stools out in front of mirrors for the children to step up on. "Okay, who's first then?" She asked. Suddenly, Lily stepped up. "Dad, could we get Allie to go first? Then, while everyone else is getting fit in their robes, I can go buy a pet and a wand for the school year." Lily offered. Harry obliged and Madam Malkin helped Allie stand up on the stool. "Which color? Purple, yellow, green, silver, blue?" She asked Allie. "Ma'am, we only want Hogwarts Robes." Harry reminded her. Madam Malkin turned red in the face. "Oh, right, sorry." Clearly, she wasn't used to being around Harry Potter, and didn't want to disappoint him.

After Allie got three new robes, courteously of her mother, the two set off in direction to Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Now you can either get an owl, toad, rat, cat, raven, Puffskein, Fire-crab, poisonous orange snails, or a rabbit that can turn into a hat." Lily informed her daughter. Allie bit her lip, she had no idea what animal she wanted! "I don't know what I want." She admitted. Lily nodded slowly. "I know how you feel. Well, what animal do you not want? We can then narrow down the choices." Her mum asked. "I don't want a toad, Fire-crab, snail, rabbit, rat, or raven." Allie said, and then smiled as she realized that only owl or cat was left. She would just have to pick from those. "Okay then, cat or owl?" Lily asked as they finally reached the shop. Allie didn't really want a cat, so the choice was obvious. "Owl." Alison smiled as she saw the Snowy Owls, Barn Owls, Pigmy Owls, and Great Horned Owls. The two entered the shop. "Okay then, go pick out an owl while I go get the supplies." Lily told her daughter and walked up to the front desk.

The shop was packed with other students who would be going to Hogwarts. Everyone was ooing and awing over different animals, pointing to their favorite or watching the animals perform tricks in their cages. Allie marched straight up to the Owl section. Another boy was looking at the animals. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and he looked like a First Year.

Allie approached the boy curiously; she hadn't met anyone yet, and wanted to make friends before the year even started. He turned at her footsteps and took in her features; her wavy ginger hair and big brown eyes. Her small and petite figure, thanks to her grandfather Harry. He then met her eyes. "Oh, another Potter/Weasley." He raised his eyebrows. The tone of his voice made Allie prickle with anger. "Yes, is that a problem?" She challenged him, taking a step back. And she thought he seemed nice at first. "Yes. I don't get why you all are so famous. All you are is just related to the 'great' Harry Potter." He said. Allie glowered at him. "Well, my grandfather defeated Lord Voldemort! What did your grandfather do? Probably nothing as good as my grandfather. Besides, why does that make you suddenly hate me? You have just met me! " She retorted. He rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you! And my grandfather actually was an auror, so you don't have to act all snobbish and dramatic." He smirked. "Yeah, well my grandfather!" She said, her voice rising. "And I'm not snobbish and dramatic!" She said angrily. He smiled at her anger; he seemed to like it when he got her angry. "Of course. You know, your parents used to always get into a heap of drama, and trouble when they were in Hogwarts. You can say that you don't like fame, but my father tells me you all are just pampered scum!" He sneered. Allie wanted to lunge at him. She did not take insults easily.

The boy had his fingers subconsciously in a cage of a young, pretty Barn Owl. Suddenly, after he said what he just said, the Barn Owl screeched and bit his fingers, hard. He yelled in pain and yanked his fingers out of the cage. Allie burst into sudden laughter, anger melting away. The boy waved his fingers around, trying to make the pain ease. "You little, fleabag!" She clutched his hand and glowered at the owl, his face turning red with anger. But the Barn Owl wasn't intimidated, she hooted in soft laughter with Allie. Burning with anger, the boy whirled around and stormed out of the shop. "I'll buy you!" She giggled at the owl, how kept hooting softly with Allie.

Allie walked out of the store with her mother and her new pet. The young and pretty Barn Owl was named Lola, simply because she looked like a Lola. Her mum led her to Ollivander's where she would buy a wand. "Okay, so after we buy you a wand, we'll meet up with the rest of the group. We will have to go to the Cauldron Shop for new cauldrons, and then after that the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop for Chase, Bryan, and Annabeth." Lily laid out the schedule for the day, talking mainly to herself. "After that we could go get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Then, we'll go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to check up on George's shop. After that, it's back home." Lily finished as they entered the shop. Allie tried a bunch of wands, but the one that seemed to work best for her was Cherry Wood, 9 inches, Phoenix feather.

When Allie returned to her cousins, they admired her new owl, and wand. Everyone one of them, besides the kids who weren't going to Hogwarts (Jennifer and David, Hugo's daughter and son), had their own animal. Now, Allie finally had hers. The house had been teeming with animals all throughout summer. Owls flew in and out of the house, cats prowled around, rats scurried to and from their owner's rooms, ravens flew in the day, and fire-crabs just lounged around, watching the house's residents. Only one pet was lost, and then found in the summer. It was Luke's pet rat, who always seemed to run away.

Everyone went about Diagon Alley. Alison bought a cauldron for potions, and a few pranks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. After that the family returned home to relax.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to whoever is reading (well, if there is someone reading)! I really appreciate it! So, do you like it so far? I hope so! I have some many plots bubbling up, I can't wait! The only problem is that school is less than three weeks away, and I won't have time to write then! **** So, if you're reading this, please, please review! I haven't gotten a review before. (I've written three other stories, though none of them are finished. One for the Hunger Games, and then one for Harry potter, which I'm kind of stumped on, and then one I just made up, although I think it's kind of bad) Anyways, I'll stop blabbering and let you read! Enjoy! **

When Allie woke up, more like was woken up, the house was in chaos. Suitcases, pets, yelling, screaming, and people filled the house. "Where's my suitcase?" "Where's my wand?" "I can't find my shoes!" "I need help!" "Teddy, help your daughter! She looks as if she's about to get crushed by that suitcase!" "Dad, the car's locked again! We need to put our stuff inside of it!" "Grandpa Ron, can you help me?" "Is anyone going to eat my bacon?" "Ginny, honey, stop worrying over your precious bacon. I'll eat it once the monsters leave." "Harry! Be nice to your wife and children!" "Sorry, Molly." "I NEED HELP!" "Me too!" "I can't find Cheesepuff, my rat!" "Where's Roxanne?" "EXCUSE ME, I REALLY NEED HELP!" "Where are the keys?" "Will someone just go help Kaitlin? She'll keep screaming if she doesn't need help!" "Hey, I found the keys!" "Breakfast is ready!" "During breakfast will you people please eat the bacon? I know it's a little crispy but still, it's edible!" The calls rang through the house and into Allie's room, especially the ones of Granny Ginny begging people to eat her overcooked bacon. Allie burrowed deeper into her sheets. She hadn't slept at all, thanks to her cousins who kept slamming drawers all night from packing and the adults with their loud conversation drifting up to her room while they drank butter beer until 1 in the morning. Alison had already packed, but the only thing she needed was sleep.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Allie's weary but happy father, Jake Thomas. "How's my little angel?" He asked as he walked over to her. She groaned loudly and buried her head deeper into her pillow. He chuckled. "Didn't sleep well, did you?" He asked. Allie groaned again. "I see." He laughed again. "Well, it's time to get out of bed. Breakfast is ready." He shook her playfully. She groaned and response and tried to push him away. He mimicked her by making little annoying sounds and pushing her. She laughed into the pillow but kept her head hidden.

"Come on, if you don't get out of bed, I'll have to force you." He finally warned jokingly. She didn't say anything; she doubted her father could push her out of bed. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I guess I warned you." He said. Instead of pushing her out, he picked her up so she hung upside down. She gave a scream and a giggle as he carried her like that downstairs. "Let me go! I want to sleep! You kept me up last night!" She tried to pry herself out of her father's strong grip. He laughed at her feeble attempts. The blood rushed to her head as he carried her downstairs. The living room was empty and quiet, apart from her screams and giggles and his chuckles. He carried her into the dining room, where everyone was sitting at the table. They watched, amused, as Jake flipped his daughter around and set her into her personal chair. Flustered and her red hair all frizzy and messed up, Allie gave a punch at her dad, smiling. Knowingly he side stepped it and walked to his chair with a grin on his face. Lily gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder as he sat down next to her. The table resumed conversation, and Allie grudgingly fixed her hair and grabbed a piece of withered bacon.

"Get in the car! Hurry up, hurry UP!" Grandma Ginny and Grandma Hermione steered everyone into the 7 (the lucky Wizarding number) cars parked on The Burrow's driveway. Harry, Ron, Bill, Arthur, George, Percy, and Charlie (who even came to see of the children) were the drivers of the cars.

Allie's luggage was piled into Ron's car. She hopped into the front seat with him, and then, thinking twice, she jumped out and took a seat in the back. Ron wasn't a very good driver, despite his constant gloating that he had a license. Lola was in a cage hooting softly in Allie's lap. Blake, Seth, and Wendy joined her in the car. "Are you lot ready for school?" Ron asked cheerily. They nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, then! Well, let's set off!" Ron started the engine.

Everyone else had clambered into the cars. It was Arthur who would go first, then Ron, Harry, Bill, George, Percy, and then Charlie bringing up the rear. Arthur Weasley's ford fusion backed out of the driveway smoothly. After years of practice, Arthur knew how to drive. Once he backed down the driveway enough, Ron backed out. He stepped on the gas too hard, and almost crashed Harry's Hybrid. Ron rolled down the window. "Sorry Harry, mate!" He called out before pressing on the gas again. Ron's car lurched towards Bill's car, and Hermione, who was in the Percy's car, screamed. Ron stopped in time to save them from a fatal crash. "Sorry, Bill!" He said a worried but determined expression on his face. He backed away once again, this time at a crawl. "You might want to step it up a little." Blake said quietly and nervously. Ron stepped on the gas and the car lurched and stopped. He turned the wheel fiercely and spun the car towards the driveway exit where Arthur's car lie waiting for everyone else. Ron popped his head back out of the window. "I got it, it's cool!" He called to the other drivers. Finally, Ron had backed down the driveway and his car rested behind Arthur's. The other cars followed and everyone set off to the train station.

The Potters and Weasleys finally arrived at Platform 9 and 10. Allie pushed a cart filled with her bags and owl. Her siblings followed closely behind, and the adults formed a huddle around the kids. "Through the wall you go!" George chuckled. "Allie, since you are the only first year, you deserve to go first. Lily, Jake, go with her." Once again, Molly took charge. Lily and Jake both grabbed the sides Allie's cart. "One, two, three." Jake said and the family set off in a walk towards the entrance. They gained speed and Allie shut her eyes, thinking she was going to crash into the wall. But they passed through it, and Allie found herself on Platform 9 ¾. The giant red train was positioned on the train tracks, steaming. People crowded the train station, waving off their children for yet another year at Hogwarts. Lily, Allie, and Jake waited for the rest to join them, and then altogether set off for the train.

The family approached one of the train's doors before saying goodbye. "Everyone better be good, and safe." Dominique warned, then smiled. "And get good grades!" Rose piped up. "Yeah, and Chase, go get the Gryffindor cup for us." James ruffled Chase's hair. Chase ducked from James's hand, smiling. "I'll try." He replied. "And if any of you get in trouble, you'll be in for huge punishment at home." Hermione warned her grandchildren.

Allie couldn't help stray away from the conversation. Her thoughts were washed away by the sight of the boy at the pet shop. He was with his family, saying goodbye. His mother was kissing his forehead, his older sister was smiling, and his father ruffled his hair. His family looked so nice, yet he was so mean. He caught her staring and smirked at her before turning his attention back to his family.

"Don't worry; you can beat him up if you need to." Ron suddenly said. He too had caught her staring. "Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm softly. "Don't encourage her!" She warned. "Now, be good, Allie. If you have any trouble, you can always come to your grandma." Hermione smiled, making her only wrinkles crease. Allie smiled and allowed her favorite relative kiss her cheek. Then, she allowed her mother and father to kiss her as well. Ron came up to her and whispered in her ear that it was okay if she beat him up. Allie smiled at that.

Alison and her cousins boarded the train eagerly. A new rush of excitement filled Allie. She would finally go to Hogwarts with her cousins! She had heard so many stories about the school, from the ghosts, to Hagrid, to the evil potions master Professor Saunders. Allie couldn't wait to experience it herself! The train lurched, and started. All the Weasley and Potter adults smiled and waved at the children as the train chugged away. Allie cast one fleeting wave at her family before the train turned the corner and they were off to Hogwarts.

"Let's find a cabin." Chase turned away from the window and led his cousins and sister to an empty compartment. Everyone talked excitedly for a while, and Allie joined in. It was clear that everyone was super pumped to return to Hogwarts, even though they loved their family dearly. The train chugged on Hogsmeade, where they would begin their adventures of the year at Hogwarts.

"Everyone git in a boat, only four fer each one!" Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts, guided everyone into a boat. Much to her luck, Allie was crammed into a boat with the boy she met at the pet shop, Sophie Clearwater, and one of the boy's friends, a burly tough looking guy. The boats took off and Allie tried to block out the two boy's conversations on what house they thought everyone would get in to. When the boats reached to a stop, Allie quickly hopped out. She did not want to be near the annoying boy and his friend. Professor Longbottom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friend who became an excellent Herbology teacher, shepherded the First Years into the castle and into a different room. There, he explained how they would be sorted, and when Headmaster McGonagall called for him, he led them into the Great Hall. Allie saw her family in one big group at the Gryffindor table, smiling and searching for her. Most of her cousins were a Gryffindor, besides Mary (hufflepuff), Rosabeth (Hufflepuff), Joseph (Slytherin), and Samuel (Ravenclaw). Professor Longbottom guided the first years up onto the stage, where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool. Headmaster McGonagall had a list in her hand of the students that would go in order.

"Drake Wilson." She called, and the boy at the pet shop's friend walked boldly over to the hat. Professor McGonagall fixed the hat on his head and then stepped back. Immediately, the hat straightened out and perked up. "Ah, yes, you have the traits of a special house. Yes, yes, I see. Slytherin!" the hat shouted and cheers erupted from the last table towards the right. The boy took off the hat, put it back down on the stool, and ran happily over to that table. Next Professor McGonagall called a little girl in pigtails named Helena Trinket, and she was but in Hufflepuff. Two boys were put into Ravenclaw, and another boy in Slytherin.

"Alison Thomas!" McGonagall called out. Allie nervously stepped forward, she heart beating a mile a minute. McGonagall fixed the hat on her head and Allie waited for it to speak. "Another Potter/Weasley descendant?" The hat's voice made her jump. "Ah, I've dealt with about 20 of you. I think I know where to put you. You're brave, yes. Very bold. You're also kind, too, but you don't take insults easily. I know!" The hat paused for dramatic effect. Allie closed her eyes tight and wondered what house she would be in. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and Allie opened her eyes. Relief flooded through her as she took off the hat. Extremely loud cheers were echoing from the last table on the left, and Alison could see her cousins cheering the loudest. She ran over to join them, and they clapped her on the back or hugged her when she got there. "That's bloody wonderful; we can help you through the school year and stuff now that you're in our house!" Samuel grinned at his younger cousins from across the table. She smiled back, and then turned around just in time to see Jacob Green being put in Slytherin. She scowled at him, although he didn't notice, and turned back around.

After the Sorting, food popped out and everyone gorged themselves. Allie particularly stuffed herself full; she had never had this much food on her plate! After the feast, McGonagall made a few announcements and then everyone headed off to bed. It would be another great year for the Potters/Weasleys!


	4. Chapter 3

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

After breakfast, Headmaster McGonagall passed out everyone's schedules. Much to her misfortune, Allie had almost every class with Jacob Green. All throughout every class, he teased and tormented her. She began to become fed up with it.

But the only class she seemed to not have a good start on was Potions. The teacher, Professor Saunders, had a great dislike towards the Potters/Weasleys. It seemed as if Chase, Bryan, and Clayton gave him a hard time as they were the first ones to go to Hogwarts. But during class, an owl flew in with a note to her from Hagrid.

Dear Chase, Jackson, Rosabeth, Luke, and Allie,

I want yeh all to come down fer tea at me house, today after class. Yeh all will have tons of stories fer me to listen to, and I especially want to meet the newcomer, your cousin, Allison. So I hope yeh all come down soon, I'll be waiting fer yeh!

Hagrid

So after classes, Allie set off towards Hagrid's. She knew where his house was, she had seen it earlier in the day. As Allie rounded the hallway, she spotted Jacob Green leaning against the corridor walls. She tried to avoid him, but he and his friends stepped in front of her. "What do you want?" She glowered at Jacob. He put a fake sad look on his face. "Aw, does the princess not want to see me?" Jacob pouted and his friends laughed. "Of course not! No one does." Allie retorted. His pout was wiped off his face like she smacked him. "Where are you going?" He asked with a sneer, and then he looked at the note and snatched it from her hand. "Give it back!" She reached for him, but two of his friends grabbed her arms and held her back. She squirmed in their grip, trying to twist away, but they held on. Once Jacob and his two other friends who weren't holding her back finished reading, he sneered. "Going to the old oaf Hagrid's?" He chuckled darkly, and his friends joined in. "He's. Not. An. Oaf!" She hissed and tried to reach for him again, but his friend's kept her from attacking. He smirked at her. "Let her go. She can join her friends in the little tea party Hagrid set up for them." Jacob smiled evilly and stepped back. His friends let her go and she pushed past them all angrily, walked in a set pace to Hagrid's, with Jacob and his friends laughing and high-fiving behind her. She could only try and muster the anger boiling through her body, but failed.

When Allie reached the log cabin, Hagrid stood outside with the others. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps and smiled. "Ah, so yeh must be Allison!" Hagrid shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Hagrid. Oh, and you can call me Allie." She informed him. "Will do, Allie." He nodded. "Shall we be goin' in fer tea now?" Hagrid asked everyone else. They nodded and everyone went into the house for tea. "So did everyone have a good ferst day?" Hagrid asked. Chase swallowed a rock cake with a grimace before saying, "Yeah, it was great! The only thing that was bad was that I was piled up with homework! Luke groaned at that. "Same for me." Luke said grumpily, and Wendy nodded. "What about you, Allie?" Hagrid turned to her. "It was okay." She shrugged, thinking of the jerk Jacob. He frowned. "Is something wrong?" He asked her worriedly. She sighed, for some reason she felt the need to tell someone, and Hagrid felt like a good option. "It's this kid name Jacob. He's always rude, and annoying, and likes to torment me!" Allie scowled at the floor. Wendy patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry ter hear that." Hagrid said understandingly. Allie looked up and smiled at him. Hagrid gave a smile back at her. Suddenly Chase spoke up. "Wherever this jerk-wad is, I'm going to beat him up!" Chase grounded his fist into his overturned palm. Hagrid chuckled. "Whoa, let's not git ourselves into trouble on ter first day o' school!" He tried to calm Chase down. Wendy agreed with Hagrid, and so did Allie. Even though it was comforting that she would have Chase around to stand up for her, she really didn't want him to get in trouble for her.

After tea, Hagrid led them outside. "I want ter show you all the new pet I got!" Hagrid grinned as bright as a thousand suns. He whistled loudly. "Come on out, Nigel! There's some friends I want ter show you!" Hagrid called into the forest. Suddenly, a huge figure emerged from the trees, walked stealthily over. Allie's eyes widened and she stepped forward as it revealed itself. Nigel was a huge, pure white dragon with ice blue eyes and a jet black diamond on his forehead. He blinked at the children, who backed away slowly, all but Allie, who was mesmerized by the creature. The giant dragon purred and nuzzled it's huge head against Hagrid, who laughed and tried to not fall over. "It's alright, Nigel. Anyone want ter feed him?" Hagrid asked as he petted the dragon's diamond on his forehead. "I do!" Allie said giddily. Chase frowned. "Hagrid, is it, safe?" He asked timidly as he watched his sister bound forward. "Safe? Well, when he's with me it's safe." Hagrid shrugged. He walked over to two huge barrels leaning against the house, and opened one. He took out a huge slab of meat and walked back over to Allie. "Alrigh' now. What yeh do is just hold it out. At first, he'll be weary, but he'll git used ter yeh." Hagrid handed her the piece of meat. Allie took it and held it out gently for the dragon. The dragon narrowed his blue eyes at her, and backed away. "It's alrigh' Nigel. She ain't hurtin' yeh!" Hagrid coaxed the dragon closer. Nigel bent down and sniffed the meat. Then he grabbed it cautiously between his teeth, and zipped away into the trees, causing a gust of wind to blow from his wings against the children, including Hagrid.

"There yeh go! That's all there is to it! Now, I think he might just trust you." Hagrid smiled as Nigel popped his head back out of the trees. Nigel approached Allie cautiously at first. Then he bent very low and sniffed her once, before nuzzling her same as he did of Hagrid. At first, Allie thought he was trying to eat her, but before she let out a scream she realized it was just nudging her. Allie put a hand on the black diamond on his scales, and she felt a tingle go through her hand and all the way up to her head. The dragon purred, before Hagrid waved him back into the trees. Allie looked longingly at Nigel. She wanted to pet him still, to form a bond with the beautiful dragon. "I have another creature to show yeh, Allie." Hagrid said. "Yeh all remember Buckbeak, right?" He asked Chase, Wendy, Luke, and Jackson, who nodded in unison. He clapped his hands together, and Buckbeak the Griffin appeared. Allie admired the creature and talked to Hagrid about him for a while before it was time to go. She said a fleeting goodbye before setting off towards the castle with her cousins.

They talked about school, grades, and the upcoming Quidditch until they neared the entrance to the castle. Allie stopped in her tracks to see her enemy at the door, smirking. He had his four friends next to him, leaning on the brick wall. Wendy turned around and saw that Allie stopped.

"Allie, what's wrong?" She asked. Now Luke, Jackson, and Chase stopped as well and looked at her. "That's Jacob Green." She said in a hushed voice. They followed her gaze to the loud, arrogant boy laughing with his friends about some joke. Chase narrowed his eyes at Jacob and clenched his fists. "Come on." He growled and walked directly over to Jacob. "Wait, Chase!" Allie called after him but her older cousin didn't stop. With no choice, she and the others followed him. Jacob saw Chase coming and frowned.

Chase approached him and grabbed the younger boy's robes. "Why are you bullying my cousin?" Chase growled, tightening his grip on Jacob's robes. He looked terrified as the seventh year loomed over him, he couldn't even speak. "I-I-I didn't-." He began but he couldn't finish his sentence. His friends tried to come to his rescue and pry Chase off of him, but that didn't work. "Chase, stop!" Allie ran over to her cousin. Chase looked at her, his anger melting. "But this guy's been tormenting you!" He complained. Jacob mustered the courage to talk, which was a big mistake. "Oh, so now Allie's older cousin is coming to her rescue?" Jacob snorted, and then stopped as he saw Chase's face. Chase threw a punch at his nose; locking target and making Jacob go sprawling onto his back, his nose pouring out blood. The younger boy yelped in pain as he hit the stone floor. "Chase, stop, please!" Allie screeched as Chase was about to throw another punch at the first year. "Chase Michael Daniels!" Someone roared from behind them. Everyone whirled around to see a fuming Professor McGonagall. She walked stiffly over to them, her bun bobbing madly at her furious pace. Chase's face turned into a look of nervousment, like a kid being caught for stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "I can't believe this fowl behavior! Out of any student, you, who's a seventh year, beat up a first year? This is unacceptable; you come with me young man!" McGonagall grabbed Chase's ear and tugged him down the corridor. Allie watched hopelessly as her cousin was led off to punishment. Jacob scrambled up and fled into the school, his friends close behind him. "Well, that goes this year for having a good reputation for the Weasley/Potters." Luke snorted, but stopped as Wendy glared at him. But he was right, and there was nothing they could do.


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a kind of pointless chapter, but anyways, enjoy! Next, the drama comes!**

Allie smirked at Jacob. He had a thick, white bandage covering his nose, and a grimace on his face. He sneered at her and turned away, a look of embarrassment on his face replaced the sneer and grimace. Ever since Chase broke Jacob's nose, Allie smirked and grinned at him. It was fun now being the torturer of Jacob, although sometimes she felt bad. Chase had gotten detention of writing down 'I will not punch anyone ever again' one million times, not using magic. He had been to McGonagall's office to continue three times now. Allie felt bad for him, but Chase said it wasn't her fault. "Alright, I want you all to finish your essay on vampires and turn it in next Monday." Professor Hubbard, Defense of Dark Arts teacher, told the class as everyone gathered their things. He dismissed them, and Allie walked out of the classroom with her things. Awkwardly, Jacob was walking five feet away from her. Allie smirked at him once more before picking up pace, away from him.

A few weeks passed, and Allie got into a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to classes, eat lunch, class again, come back to the common room, talk with cousins, do homework, if have time go to Hagrid's, pet and feed Nigel, come home, eat dinner, go for a quick walk outside with cousins, come back inside, sleep. Allie was content, although sometimes her homework went overboard. Allie also began to grow a close bond with Nigel. She had tried to come every day to feed and pet him, and now, Hagrid said she might be able to ride him someday. Allie longed to ride a dragon, and she hoped she could ride Nigel soon.

But instead of being excited about Nigel, the holidays were coming up, and Allie was excited to go home to the Burrow! "Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Cole asked excitedly one morning. Allie nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to be at home once again!" She sighed at the memory of her room, the kitchen, her mom, and the family meetings. "I can." Annabeth groaned. Allie looked at her, confused. "Why?" She asked. Annabeth shrugged. "I just don't want to go back home. I like it here." Annabeth sighed. Kaitlin nodded to show she didn't want to go back home either. "Come on, it'll be Christmas! It's not like you'll be gone for 3 months or anything." Seth ruffled Annabeth's hair, which made her glare at him. "Perk up!" Blake agreed with his twin, and they began singing the song 'Don't Worry, be Happy'. Grace threw a role at them to shut them up.

A few days later, it was time to board the train to home. Allie had packed overnight, and now she wait in the Common Room excitedly with her cousins. Lola hooted on her lap, and Allie opened the cage so she could stretch her wings before the train ride. She flew around the room three times, and then perched on Allie's shoulder. Allie smiled and petted the bird, half listening to their cousins' loud conversation. Just then, Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, walked in. "All right! All of you come on! We're now boarding the train." Everyone got up and follow McGonagall, who disappeared out of the common room. Allie and her siblings got up and walked out. Allie quickly put Lola back into her cage and followed her siblings out.

Once they boarded the train, all of the Weasley/Potter children found two cabins to fit into. Allie, Rosabeth, Chase, Greg, Luke, Wendy, Bryan, Blake and Seth, and Clayton all fit into one cabin, while the rest piled into the other. It was very squished inside, and Allie was pressed up against the wall with Blake on her side. Everyone excitedly talked, relishing in the fact that they wouldn't have any more homework or scolding teachers to look out for. Allie particularly wanted to go home, simply because she missed her parents. They had written letters to each other every week, and now she would see them in person. She also missed the hustle and bustle of the Burrow, she loved it when everyone was there, and you always had at least one person to talk to. She loved being part of a large family, the only low was the pranks and fights going on in the family. There would always be a fight between two people at all times, or pranks waiting for someone to fall in to. You had to be careful in the house for pranks, but if you paid attention to where pranks were played, you would avoid that room for a while.

The train's whistle blew loudly as it chugged into the station. Allie pressed herself against the window to try and spot her large family. It was too easy, all the parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and great grandparents were waiting towards the back of the station, avoiding attention and crowdedness. "I see them, I see them!" Allie squealed and grabbed her bags. She was the first to run out of the train and make her way towards her parents, her cousins behind her. "Mom, dad!" Allie called and hurled herself towards her grinning parents. "Lily!" Jake chuckled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Can't. Breathe." She gasped to her dad and he let go. "Sorry, sweet." He ruffled her hair. Her mom pulled her into a less hurtful hug. "Oh, I missed you so much, Lily!" Her mom kissed her on the forehead and Lily smiled up at her. "I did too! Both of you! I'm so happy I'm home, now!" Allie pulled her parents back into a group hug. Around her, her cousins were also saying hellos to their relatives. Once everyone said hello, Bill clapped his hands. "Alright! Let's get going back to the Burrow! Molly's there with Hermione, Fleur, and Ginny, cooking away a nice meal. Let's not let them be waiting!" Bill led the huge family out of Platform 9 ¾ and to the parking lot.

The familiar aroma of Crockpot Stew filled Allie's nose, reminding her of previous Christmases. "We're ho-ome!" Ron called into the house as he opened the front door. "Come in, and be sure that everyone takes off their shoes!" Molly called from inside the kitchen. "Some hello." Ron grunted and kicked off his boots. Some people laughed at that and did the same. Once everyone was inside with their boots off, Allie looked around. Tinsel covered the fireplace, staircase, and tables, making it smell like nature in the living room. A huge 15 foot Christmas tree leaned against the wall, with lights and ornaments hanging off of it. Mistletoe was beneath the fireplace, ready for when the adults 'accidently' stepped below it. All the kids made their way upstairs with their bags. Allie went into her room. The bed was actually made, the carpet was vacuumed, and her dirty clothes hamper was empty. _Someone must have come and cleaned my room,_ she thought. Allie set Lola's cage on the desk and let her out. She did a giddy swoop in the air, and then dived out of the window to hunt. Allie smiled and watched her owl; she felt to lucky to have her. Shaking herself from thoughts, Allie quickly tried to unpack as much of her stuff as she could before dinner.

Allie and her family gathered around the table. Everyone had a huge bowl, Hagrid size, of soup, a plate of bread, and a glass of fizzy water. Everyone had conversations of their own. Jennifer and David, Hugo's young children, were talking about how all of their cousins were now home. Harry and Tommy, Chase's father, were ganging up on Chase about how he punched Jacob. Annabeth and Kaitlin were sighing about Hogwarts, and Rosabeth was trying to cheer them up. Blake and Seth were whispering urgently to each other, obviously planning a prank of some sort. Samuel and Grace were having a fight about homework, Samuel thought that homework was great, while Grace hated it. Most of the parents were talking about how great it was to have 'the whole clan back together'. Luke and Cole were talking about the ups and downs of second year. Joseph was muttering to a moody Clayton about having such a large family. Things were just how it was supposed to be in the Burrow. Jake, who was on Allie's right, turned toward his only child. "Allie, I heard from Chase something about this guy named Jacob. Can I have a word with you after dinner?" He asked. Allie's heart dropped and all of her excitement diminished. She completely forgot that all the parents would know about Jacob, and pester her about him. Allie reluctantly nodded to her father, and resumed, now half heartedly, eating.

When Allie came into one of the living rooms after dinner, Jake was there, waiting. He smiled wearily as she joined him. Allie sat on the arm chair opposite of him, fiddling with her thumbs. "Okay, so who's this Jacob Green?" He asked suspiciously. Allie poured her heart out to her father, telling him about how rude Jacob was and how he always tormented her. She told him about what Chase did to him, and how he now had to wear a bandage. After she finished, she saw her father grinning. "Why are you smiling?" She asked him accusingly. He chuckled. "I'm smiling, because I remember I was just like that boy you're describing. I used to always torment you mother, Lily. We constantly got into fights, but the only reason why I tortured her was because I liked her." Jake explained. Allie made a face. "But Jacob doesn't like me, he just likes to _torment _me." Allie explained. Jake shrugged. "Well, I think he just might. Besides, who wouldn't like my beautiful daughter?" He joked. Allie smiled and hugged her father. When she let go, he said, "But if he ever torments you again, we'll have a talk with him." Jake promised her. Allie stared at her father in horror. The only thing worse than Jacob's torments was her father talking to him about how Allie was 'put down' when he insulted her. "You will tell us that he's tormenting you, right?" He asked and Allie had no choice but to nod, but she crossed her fingers behind her back. Jake didn't notice and smiled. "Good." He kissed her on the forehead before walking into the kitchen where Lily and a few other people were having butter beer and talking.

Just as Allie was about to leave, Ron walked in. "Why didn't you punch him?" Ron complained to Allie. Startled, she turned around. "Huh?" She asked. Ron sat down in one of the arm chairs. "I mean, why did you let Chase punch 'that boy'?" He asked. Allie burst out laughing and remembered Ron telling Allie that she could punch him if she had to. She sat down next to him. "I don't know, I'm just not that violent." She shrugged, smiling. Ron ruffled her hair. "Well, if you still need to punch him, that's okay. I told Chase to let you punch him if he gets on your nerves." Ron smiled at her. Allie rolled her eyes. "Okay, thanks Uncle Ron." She smiled and Ron said goodbye and walked into the kitchen. Rubbing her tired eyes, Allie tromped upstairs to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU, OUTSIDE, NOW!" James thundered, pointing over to the backyard door. The children had all been jumping on the couches, throwing fireworks, and gorging on the chocolates in a little candy pot. Allie and her cousins got up, still laughing and screaming, and rushed over to the backyard door. "Make sure to bundle up!" Molly called after them. The children hastily pulled on their boots, slipped into their jackets, fiddled with their gloves, and wrapped scarves around their necks. "Hey, let's have a snowball fight!" Andrew, who was James's son and already graduated from Hogwarts, said excitedly. Everyone agreed enthusiastically with that. "Boys against girls!" Luke called back as he ran out the door. He tripped in the snow and fell flat on his face. Everyone burst out laughing, but he picked himself up and continued to run as if nothing happened. The boys huddled in one big group at one side of the yard, while the girls gathered on the other. Half the girls began to frantically make snowballs, while the other half built a fort.

"Ready?" Andrew called from the other side. "Ready!" Haley, James's 20 year old daughter, called back to her brother. "Go!" Snowballs started to soar through the air, people darted out from each fort to gang up on someone, and everyone was splattered with snow. Allie saw Wendy and Rosabeth ganging up against Joseph, who was alone in No Man's Land. Blake and Seth had whipped up a slingshot, and were now slinging snowballs at the girl's fort. Chase was in front of the boy's fort, ducking and dodging snowballs. Allie aimed one at Chase and it hit his chest. She laughed, but then a snowball hit her on her head. She fell backwards from the force, and Chase laughed at her. It was an all out war in the backyard. Snowballs littered the ground everywhere in the midst of the fight. Allie saw Blake and Seth had stopped flinging snowballs and now had Mary tackled to the ground. She mockingly begged for mercy, but they covered her up head to toe in snow. Wendy, Rosabeth, Kaitlin, Allie, and Annabeth all crept up to the boy's fort and pelted the boys behind it with snow. "GRAHH!" The boys shouted and started to hurl snowballs in the girl's direction. They screamed and ran to the other side for cover. A lone snowball hit the Burrow's window.

Ron looked outside and smiled. "Looks like everyone's having fun." He commented. The other adults muttered in agreement. "I remember when we were that young to play in the snow." Lily sighed happily at the memories of her and her siblings and cousins all had wars in the snow outside. "Why can't we just do it again, for old times sake?" James asked playfully. A few of the adults laughed quietly. "No, James is right." Louis complained. Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I'm going out even if you all aren't." Ron concluded and made a move for a door. "Hey, we never said we weren't coming." Lily smiled and joined Ron at the door. "I thought you all said you weren't kids anymore." Molly joked and grinned at her children, and her children's children. "Well, we can have fun once in a while." Roxanne shrugged and joined the two at the door. James, Louis, Teddy, Dom, and everyone else besides Molly, Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and Arthur joined them at the door. Ron grinned and opened the door. SPLAT. A snowball hit him right in the face. "Who threw that?" He roared. All the children outside immediately stopped throwing snowballs and looked guiltily at Ron. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting." He asked all the children. Everyone remained silent. The adults looked expectantly at the children. The yard was silent. "Well, if no one's going to confess…" Ron began and picked up a pile of snow. The adults copied him, grinning. "You wouldn't!" Chase called out. "Oh, I would." Ron grinned. The children moved into one big group, piles of snow in their hands. "Children against adults!" Andrew shouted and the children charged towards the adults.

Soon, the yard was a battlefield, with war cries echoing and grunts of pain escaping from sore throats.

Harry and Ron were bombarding snowballs at Cole. "Hey, two against one's not fair!" He cried while trying to protect himself from the hurtful snow.

Roxanne was throwing snowballs in every which direction, sometimes hitting someone, sometimes not. Kaitlin and Chase had Angelina pinned to the ground, and were trying, unsuccessfully, to bury her in snow. "You'll never take me alive!" She squealed and laughed.

Allie and Luke had Jake cornered to the wall of the house. They were both chucking snowballs at him, and he was cowering, trying to fight back. "Allie, how could you? Your own father?" Jake was yelling and Allie kept laughing and throwing snow balls at him. "Please let me out!" He begged. "Not a chance!" Allie and Luke chorused together and advanced on him with piles of snow. "I think you'll have to!" Teddy had snuck up on them and poured a pile of snow on their heads. Allie gasped and shivered from the cold. "No fair, Uncle Teddy!" they whined.

George and Louisa were battling side by side, fighting against Andrew. "Oi, Andrew, it's a snow war, not an ice war!" Louisa scolded her son as he threw ice chunks at them. "Said who?" He said cheekily. "Says me!"George roared and he fired snowballs at his grand nephews chest.

Meanwhile, Lucy had pinned Wendy down onto the snowy ground, squealing for mercy. "Please, Aunt Lucy!" Wendy was begging. "Never!" Lucy laughed as she was about to cover Wendy with snow. "You will not hurt my sister!" Bryan laughed and aimed a snowball between Lucy's eyes.

"C'mon, Bryan. You can do better than that!" Fred joked and advanced towards Bryan with three snowballs in hand.

Now, you couldn't make out any voices from the shrieks, screaming, and laughter. The forts were now ruined, and it was an all out war.

All too soon, the icy wind began to pick up and the temperatures dropping lower. The wind whipped through everyone's coats and scarves, and everyone's gloves were now soaked and snow filled. Everybody began to throw snow half heartedly.

"Dinner time!" Molly stepped out of the warm and cozy house and called to everyone. People scrambled for the door, their stomachs growling like monsters. Everyone stripped their flimsy scarves, stiff coats, drenched gloves, and snowy hats off and laid them all in the laundry room. To Allie, the room began to look like a huge, messy closet.

"We have to do that again!" Wendy laughed as she scooped potatoes onto her plate. Everyone was gathered around the table, piling Molly, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur's food onto their plates. "Do what, angel? Get beaten again?" Scorpius joked. Luke scoffed at that. "Uh, Uncle Scorpius, I think the children won." He pointed out. Dominique snorted. "Sorry, Luke, but we won. We had all the brawn on our side!" Dom pointed to the Weasley and Potter men. "Yeah, but we had the smarts!" Samuel said, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Yeah, but we got more of you lot covered in snow!" Ron chuckled. The table erupted into a debate on who won, and Molly, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur looked around the table in amusement. Allie giggled as everyone started to fight. Christmas at The Burrow was always filled with family, laughter, and arguments!


	7. Chapter 6

Allie and her cousins were all sitting around the Christmas tree. It was Christmas Eve, and all of the presents had been put under the tree for the morning. The adults, however, were not looking at the presents, but sipping eggnog, sitting in the couches and armchairs, talking. In front of all the chairs and couches was the fireplace, and George had magically started a blazing fire. "Look, Allie, that ones yours." Wendy whispered and pointed to a small package towards the tree's trunk. Allie nodded and wondered what was inside of that package. "Ooo, that one's mine!" Chase pointed to the largest package. "I wonder what's inside of It." Bryan pondered with Chase. "Look sis, that's yours!" Annabeth told her twin sister, Rosabeth. "You think Gram's made us all sweaters again this year?" Andrew joked and some of them laughed, while others groaned. Jennifer yawned and lay down of the floor next to the tree. It was 10:00 pm, and everyone was worn out. All day, Molly, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur, the usual cookers, made all the children help them make pies, cakes, and food for Christmas dinner tomorrow. They could've used magic, but they said that ruined the 'Christmas Spirit'.

"Alright, it's time for you lot to go to bed!" Morgan, Fred's wife, told the children. "Aww!" They all chorused. "I know you all want to stay up with us, but it's time for you all to go to bed. Tomorrow, you get to open presents!" Hermione reminded them from where she was, snuggling with Ron. Harry nodded. "Yeah, but right now, the adults want some private time." Harry told them and Ginny giggled, pressing up closer to him. A lot of the kids pretended to throw up. Harry leaned in for a kiss from Ginny. "Yuk, gross! At least wait until we get upstairs!" Adam groaned and fled up the stairs. The other children followed him, trudging upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving the adults to their alone time.

The next morning, Allie woke up at 6 am. The great grandfather clock chimed loudly, waking most of the children up. Allie hopped out of her bed and ran downstairs. By the Christmas tree, all the kids had gathered around again, and looked at the presents hungrily. "Merry Christmas!" Allie grinned at her cousins, and everyone said the same. She took a spot next to Rosabeth and counted her presents; there were seven total. Allie patiently waited for everyone to wake up, debating on which present to open first.

When all the adults came down, Molly and Ron, who offered to help her cook, made some eggs, bacon, and potatoes. Once everyone had eaten the adults positioned the children on the couches and chairs. Then, they passed out every present to its owner. "Okay, before we open, let me get my video camera!" Molly rushed out of the room. Years and years ago, before Andrew was born, Molly learned how to use a video camera. She began to tape the Weasley/Potters lives. She had filmed when everyone came over for the holidays, when a child was brought over to her house for the first time, when a kid learned their magic abilities, birthdays, special moments, and everything in between. Percy always said it was very annoying, but most people didn't mind. When Molly returned, she turned on the camera and pressed record. "Okay, who's going first?" Ron asked. "Ooo! Ooo! Me!" Everyone called and raised their hands. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice going, Ron. How about everyone just goes, that way it won't take all day." Hermione concluded. At once, everyone began tearing open the wrapping. Gasps, laughter, and squeals filled the room, along with wrapping paper and bows. "Oh my gosh! Meenders Box of Everything Pranks! Thanks dad!" Blake grinned at a huge box filled with many pranks. "Oh, a new wand!" Greg clapped. He had broken his at the last day of school, crushed it by sitting down on it. "Ooo, bows!" "A cage for Cheesepuff, my rat! Thanks!" "Merlin's Beard! A LightSpeed 5000!" Chase hollered. He was one of the three that played Quidditch, and he must have gotten the newest broom ever. Allie opened her own. Inside the package that Wendy had pointed to, was a beautiful silver heart shaped locket. It was beautiful, and beside the locket laid a key on the chain. She opened it, inside was blank, nothing was in it. "I know there's not a picture in it, but I just thought you wanted to put your own inside it. It's from me and your father." Someone said from behind her armchair. Allie turned around and saw Lily, her mother. "I love it! Thanks mom!" Allie gave her mother a quick hug before putting on the necklace and returning to her other presents. In another package was a royal blue sweater with an A on it. "Sweater from Grams, of course." Allie muttered and grudgingly put it on. She opened another box. Inside was a note. It read:

_Dear Allie,_

_Lola, your owl, was your Christmas present. Sorry for not mentioning it before, but I still hope you like your owl! I love you so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of your presents!_

_Love, _

_Xx Lily xx_

__Allie smiled and put the letter back in its box. She opened the next box, inside was a ton of little chocolates. She ate one, and then put it aside for later. In the next one was a lot of owl biscuits for Lola. Allie reminded herself to give some biscuits to her owl after present time. Allie took the last box, the biggest of all. She wondered what was inside, she couldn't possibly remember wanting anything this big! It was addressed from George. George was walking over to her, grinning. "I hope you like it! Open it!" He kept grinning like a maniac. Confused, Allie opened the box. Inside was another box, smaller than the first one. Allie took it out and opened that box. Inside was another box, and inside that one was another one, and then another one, and another one, and another one! George burst out laughing. "Is this some kind of joke?" Allie asked him accusingly. He managed to nod and Allie rolled her eyes, but she could not help from feeling a little disappointed. George sucked in the rest of his laughter, but kept smiling. "Merry Christmas, sport!" He ruffled her hair. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you!" She punched him playfully.

That night, the Weasley/Potter clan gathered around the table. The kids were extremely talkative and rowdy, but their stomachs growled noisily. Food was passed around; there was Turkey, potatoes, eggnog, green beans, rolls, soup, rice, beans, pasta, stuffing, and deserts. Allie helped herself to a ton of turkey, rolls, green beans, soup, stuffing, rice, and pasta. Talking filled the room. Everyone merrily joined into conversations, arguments, and laughter. It was just another Christmas for the clan, everything the same, and full of fun!


	8. Chapter 7

"Everyone have everything?" Roxanne asked the children. Everyone nodded; the train whistled. "Alright, well, everyone have a fun rest of the school year! Be sure to write to us about everything, stand up for each other, and not get in trouble!" Roxanne sniffed and hugged every kid. Everyone else copied her; it wasn't like the hugs they received when Christmas break started, they were filled with remorse and regret. Allie ran up to her parents and hugged them both. "Be good, be safe, and have fun!" Lily told her only child affectionately. Allie nodded. "I will, don't worry!" She told her parents. Jake pulled her into a hug. "And be sure to write to us often! I don't like it when I don't here from my only child!" Jake warned his daughter. "I will, I will, I promise!" She told them both, looking up at their sad faces. Jake's face broke into a smile. "I know you will, darling." He kissed her on the forehead, and Lily did the same. The train whistled again. "Allie, come on!" Wendy waved her over. The rest of her cousins stood waiting inside the train for her. "Bye mom, bye dad! I love you!" She gave them a fleeting hug. "Goodbye sweetie. I love you too!" Lily smiled at her daughter and Jake ruffled her hair. The train began to move. "Come on Allie!" Wendy said urgently. "Go, hurry, Allie!" Jake told her daughter and Allie took off towards her cousins. The train picked up speed but Allie was quicker. Chase came to the door and grabbed her bags. Then, Mary helped her up on board as the train went faster and faster. Breathless, Allie took her bags and thanked them both. "Now that you're here, let's find a cabin." Chase led his cousins through the train. They finally found two cabins and half of them piled into one while the other went into the other. They talked excitedly about returning to Hogwarts, each of them were refreshed and ready to learn.

Allie sat in Potions class, bored out of her mind. It had been a few days since Christmas, and everyone had just started their schedule again. Allie doodled on her parchment while Professor Saunders blabbed on and on about tips and things that would 'help' them in class. Finally, class was over and everyone began to pick up their things and walk out the door.

"Uh, Miss Thomas, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Professor Saunders called out to Allie, who was about to walk into the halls. Grudgingly, she turned around, but she was surprised. Jacob was standing next to him, looking mildly interested at what was happening.

Timidly, Allie approached them. "Er, yes Professor Saunders?" Allie asked, eyeing Jacob. Professor Saunders cleared his throat, and Allie turned her attention towards him. "Well, I can't help but notice that you're falling behind in class. I have put it into my own hands and assigned you a tutor." Professor Saunders said in his dull voice.

Allie took a moment to register what he was saying. That meant that Jacob would be her tutor! Allie gasped. "Oh, but Professor Saunders, I'll try to raise my grade, I don't need a tut-." She began but Professor Saunders interrupted her. "Miss Thomas, I have already given you that option, but you chose to ignore it. You can't go to your second year if you don't at least get an 80% on my next test. Therefore, I've decided that Jacob would be okay enough to help you. He has a 100% as his grade at this very moment, so I'm sure you'll be able to pass with him tutoring you." With that, Professor Saunders walked out of the room, leaving a gaping Allie and smiling Jacob alone in a room. "But-." Allie started but stopped.

She sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. "Alright, let's just get this over with." She groaned and sat down at one of the tables. "Aw, does the princess not like me?" Jacob joked. Allie rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. And don't call me princess." She retorted. Jacob sneered as she opened her book to the pages she needed to study. "So, you have a failing grade in Potions, eh? I'm surprised that _you _are failing a class." He snorted. Allie fumed. "Just shut up and help me on my freaking grade. I don't need your comments." She growled. Jacob stopped teasing her. "Whatever, but might I remind that I am the one who's helping you, so you best be nice to me." He shrugged. Allie ignored him and focused on the book.

Allie grumpily sat down with her cousins at lunch. She was late because she had to spend a whole hour and thirty minutes with her enemy. "Where were you?" Jackson snorted and shoved chips into his mouth. "_I _was in Professor Saunder's classroom, stuck with my enemy, Jacob Green. He's now my tutor and we have to study together every day for an hour and thirty minutes." Allie groaned at the thought of that. Chase looked at her sympathetically. "Aw, I'm sorry little cousin. I always hated that twit." He said absentmindedly and nibbled on a carrot stick. Allie smiled at her cousin. At least she would have her family always at her side.

Every day for a two weeks, Allie had to be stuck to Jacob. The evenings and days during that time were filled with bickering, arguments, studying, and awkward silences. It was driving her crazy! But at last, the test day had come and Allie got a 90% on it. She would now not have to be stuck with Jacob for an hour and thirty minutes each day!

Allie approached Jacob in the hall one day to tell him she got a 90%. "Hey!" She called out to him. He turned around towards her, surprised. "Um, hey." He said casually. Allie shuffled her feet. "Well, um, I got a 90% on my Potions test!" She grinned. "I mean, so now, you won't have to tutor me anymore." She told him. Allie thought she saw a flash of raw disappointment in his eyes, but it quickly hardened to nothing. "Oh, okay. Great. I'm, er, glad you passed." He said awkwardly. Allie nodded and they looked around at anything but the other one for a few seconds. "Well, I'll see you later then! Oh, I mean in class, like, because we're in the same classes. Not like I will see you at lunch or anything. I mean, I will, but we won't sit together. Err, bye." Allie waved awkwardly to him and hurried away. That was embarrassing!


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this chappy! It's not that great, I think. But don't worry, theirs drama ahead. I just want to get to it right now! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are reading, please review, because I feel like no one is reading this! If no one reviews, I'm just going to stop posting and keep the stories to myself. Anyways, enjoy! **

Allie sat in the common room with her cousins. Cole, Seth, Blake, and Wendy were all playing exploding snap on the floor. Samuel and Bryan were playing chess on the coffee table, and everyone else was either watching the games or talking. Mary though, was noticeably absent. Chase was always apprehensive when one of his cousins was not in the group. He always suspected the worse.

Just then, Mary entered the common room, grinning from ear to ear. Chase stood up automatically. "Where have you been?" He asked like a distressed parent. Mary was taken aback. "Um, I was, studying." She stammered. Allie could tell she was lying; Mary had always been a terrible liar. "Studying?" Chase could also tell, and he wasn't falling for it. "Er, yeah. With my friends. At the library." Mary said and sat down on a couch, turning her attention at the game. "Really, Mary? Because from what I heard, the library is closed until further notice." Chase said. And he was right. The library was closed, because three stupid 5th years went into the restricted section for fun. Now, they were setting up jinxes in the restricted area for anyone who came across it without wearing a badge that the school had made for library uses only.

Mary froze. "They, er, the librarian let us in, because she knows us and knew we wouldn't get into trouble." She said hesitantly, not taking her eyes off the game of chess. Chase nodded slowly. "Uh-huh." He snorted. But that was where the conversation ended.

Over the following days, Mary was out every time she could. Chase began to grow suspicions, and tried to see if any of the girls knew. Allie's guess was that she had a boyfriend, and she was keeping him a secret from the always over-protective Chase.

Some of Allie's other cousins were gone too whenever possible. It was mostly just Mary, Grace, Bryan, and surprisingly, Samuel. It seemed to Allie as if all of her cousins were getting into relationships.

But this behavior seemed to bother and anger Chase. Every time someone would come back from their mysterious disappearances, he would question them. Eventually, Bryan told him he was going out with a Ravenclaw girl named Isabel. Samuel, too, told his older cousin that he was in a relationship with a Hufflepuff girl named Taylor. After that, Chase began to suspect that the girls too were in relationships.

Allie sighed as she watched her brother launch into another one of his questionings to Grace. Grace looked fed up with it. "I was out with my friends." She replied simply and ran up into the girl's dormitories. Allie rolled her eyes as Chase sat back down, angrier than when she was gone. _He's got to stop this behavior, Allie thought. _

One day she and Chase, along with the others who weren't in a relationship, were in the common room. Chase was agitated, like he always was, because now Wendy was gone. "I don't get it." He said suddenly. Allie looked up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. "Get what?" She asked him, closing the book. "I don't get why they don't tell me they're in a relationship." He sighed. Allie's eyes widen. He looked at her angrily. "Yes, I know they're going out with someone! I'm not stupid. But why don't they tell me?" Allie suppressed a laugh. "Um, because whenever one of your cousins or sister gets into a relationship, you go berserk and beat the guy up." She replied simply, hiding a smile. He looked at her defiantly. "I do not!" He demanded. Allie looked down at her book to hide a smile. "Well, you always think he guys nothing but trouble. And don't say that's not true!" Allie warned him as he opened his mouth to speak. Chase shook his head fiercely. "That's because the guy is! If they would just choose someone who isn't a player, then I'd be fine!" He protested. Allie began to giggle. Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." He got up from his armchair and walked up the boy's dormitories' stairs. "Chase, I didn't mean that!" Allie laughed and called after her brother.

The next evening, Allie was in the common room with everyone else, when someone was noticeably absent. It was Chase, and it appeared he too was in a relationship with someone. "Seems as if the love hater is in a relationship." Adam made a bad joke. "Yup. Our little boy has grown up fast!" She joked. Adam pretended to cry and Allie laughed. Just then, Chase appeared, grinning, with a 7th year girl from Gryffindor. Allie raised her eyebrows and smirked at her cousin. He conspicuously avoided her gaze and led the laughing girl up to the boy's dorm. Allie looked from the stairs to Adam, who raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow, he didn't even bother to acknowledge us." Allie huffed and got up. "Where are you going?" Adam asked, confused. Allie shrugged. "I'm going to go see Nigel, Hagrid's dragon. That's where I always go when I need some time to think." Allie said and left the common room.

"Alrigh', now just swing yeh leg righ' up there." Hagrid commanded her. He had said it was time she tried to fly him, and he had fixed Nigel with a saddle and everything. Alli had to admit, she was a bit nervous. "There yeh go." Hagrid grinned at her. She was finally on the dragon, fixated comfortably on the saddle. Nigel snorted and pawed the ground anxiously. "Yeh ready?" Hagrid asked, and Allie nodded meekly. "Alrigh' then. Yah, yah!" Hagrid shouted and Nigel pumped his wings. Gusts of wind from the wind strokes made Hagrid stumble backwards. Faster and faster the dragon pumped them, and then he gave a giant leap and flew into the air. Allie screamed and shut her eyes tight as Nigel levitated higher and higher. The crisp winter wind bit through her like a knife.

Then, suddenly, they stopped going higher, and Nigel steadied out into a drift. He spread his giant wings out and caught the air. They glided through the cloudy sky, high enough that Allie could touch the puffy white clouds. She laughed and skimmed her hand into a cloud. Moisture clung onto her hand desperately, and she pulled her hand out, now soaking wet. Nigel began to pump his wings, and his speed picked up. Allie remembered to grasp the harness Hagrid made for them, and she leaned lower on the dragon's back. Nigel went into a spiraling dive; the wind whipped Alison's hair back and her eyes began to water. Lower and lower they went, and almost at the point where Allie thought they were going to crash, Nigel spread his wings and they flew up higher into the air.

It felt wonderful flying; her thoughts melted away and it felt as if she and Nigel were connected as one. The bitter wind felt surprisingly good on her skin, and all the sights she could see from here were absolutely breathtaking. Allie patted Nigel's neck, and he looked behind him at her. She grinned at the dragon and Nigel gave his own lopsided grin. Alli laughed and Nigel turned back around. She coaxed him into a flip; she had seen him do this previously in the air without anyone on him. He flipped in the air twice before dive bombing towards the lake.

Nigel pulled up short and let his feet skim the water. Allie and the dragon reflected back in the water. Allie saw her grinning face in the reflection, along with her red/brown hair being whipped around in the wind. Nigel suddenly turned sharply left, and Allie clung on to the dragon. He soared back into the air, spiraling. Allie laughed and squealed as she and Nigel flew, it felt like she could just be herself in the air, like she belonged there. And it was the best time of her life.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ya, ninth chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Days passed, and the first game of Quidditch rolled around. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin, and everyone, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, was excited. Allie and her cousins all walked in one big group to the fields. They were all going to the game to cheer on their cousins, Chase, Bryan, and Wendy, who played on the team. Chase was the Keeper, Bryan was a Beater, and Wendy was a Chaser.

Mary had gone early, obviously choosing that she wouldn't sit with her cousins, but her unknown boyfriend. Well, that's what Allie thought was the reason, and she was right. Blake was determined to find out who Mary was dating, and brought binoculars with him to the fields. He planned on finding her in the crowd with her boyfriend, whoever it was. Thankfully though, the others who were in relationships stayed with the family.

"Come on! We need to go get good seats!" Kaitlin rushed past her cousins in an attempt to speed things up. "Don't worry, we'll find seats." Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no need to get your wand in a knot." Blake agreed.

Finally, they reached the stadium and picked seats. Blake scanned the stadium for his cousin, Mary. The players came out and the game began. Blake kept scanning the stadium for Mary. "And Wendy takes the Quaffle and speeds down the court! She passes it to Derrick, but Howard from Slytherin intercepts! He now races down the court to Gryffindor goals, he shoots, but Keeper Chase blocks it! Nice save, Chase!" Commenter Barry Hills from Hufflepuff talked enthusiastically into the microphone. "I see her! I see her!" Blake suddenly shouted while looking into the binoculars. "She's with a Ravenclaw boy! He's a sixth year too, and he's tall, kind of handsome, and probably smart. Oh, Chase will flip when he finds out!" Blake continued to look into the binoculars at a certain point. "Oh, will you shut it?" Allie nudged him, making him lose his view on them. "Hey! You messed up the binoculars!" He complained, but Allie just grinned and continued to watch the game.

Wendy had scored three shots, and Bryan hit numerous Bludgers. The game was going good, until Allie noticed that Jacob was on the Slytherin team. The rule that only 2nd years and up could play was lifted, so he was allowed to play. He winked annoyingly at her while going past on his broom, and Allie rolled her eyes. Jacob took the Quaffle from Wendy, sped down the field and shot a goal right into the Gryffindor goal. The Slytherin crowd went wild, and Jacob took bows on his broom. Allie sneered at him and looked away.

The game was going good. Gryffindor was winning. The score was 120-30. Suddenly, The Slytherin Seeker caught sight of the Snitch and dived for it. Allie caught her breath and watched in anticipation. The Gryffindor Seeker, sensing what was going on, dived after the Slytherin Seeker. They were neck in neck, going for the Snitch. The crowd stood up and Allie was blocked from view. Allie stood up to see the Slytherin Seeker holding the Snitch, floating on his broom. The Slytherin side burst into loud, deafening cheers. The Gryffindors let out breath in one big sigh. Gryffindor had lost.

Allie had lost sight of her cousins. They had all disappeared onto the field where Chase, Bryan, and Wendy were all grudgingly putting their brooms away after a hard defeat. She decided to just go back to the castle, she'd meet them there soon. Everyone else was still back on the fields, so Allie was alone as she walked to the castle. Only two Hufflepuff, a boy and a girl, were walking to the castle, holding hands.

Suddenly, Jacob ran up to her from the Equipment Shack. He caught up to her, smirking. Allie glared at him. "You don't have to gloat, you know." She spat at him. He looked surprised and disappointed. "No, I-." He began but Allie didn't let him finish. She stormed off in direction of the castle.

Days passed, and the defeat of Gryffindor was that harsh on everyone as it was before. Allie was riding Nigel. The feel of his warm scales on her skin felt natural, as if she was supposed to be there, riding a dragon. The wind whisked Allie's ginger hair back and her emerald green eyes watered from the wind. But it was warm out for once, and the sky was a clear as ever. She couldn't ever miss out on a day like this to ride her dragon. Down below at the castle, everyone else was out, enjoying the sudden change of weather. Some were watching her guide Nigel into flips and dives, while others were basking in the warm glow of sun.

Nigel climbed higher and higher into the sky, and Allie leaned lower against Nigel's back. The speed made her have to close her eyes against the wind, and she could only feel Nigel's scales on her skin. After climbing about 300 feet, he stopped and straightened out. Allie sighed and smiled happily. Life was just great right now.

Nigel turned his head to see if she was still riding with him. He couldn't feel her because of his scales, so he had to constantly check if she was there. Allie smiled at the white dragon, and he gave her a lopsided smile back. Allie laughed at his smile; it looked so adorable on his innocent face. Then, she looked behind her. The Slytherin Quidditch team was practicing on the fields for the next game against Hufflepuff. She could see Jacob catching a Quaffle and ducking from a Bludger at the same time. Allie grunted and turned her attention away from him.

Suddenly, Nigel veered right. He had caught sight of a crow in the skies. Crows were Nigel's favorite snack and he would do anything to get one. Hagrid always shot crows down in the Forbidden Forest for Nigel, so he was trained to love them. The only problem was that Nigel always flipped and flailed around in his excitement for eating the bird and that could mean trouble for Allie. She had never ridden on Nigel when he went hunting, so she didn't know what to expect. "Nigel, don't-!" She began but the dragon already began a spiraling dive. All Allie could see was blue, white, and green. She had no sense of what was happening, all she could rely on was Nigel's scales to help her. Allie's hands tried to grasp for the harness, but she couldn't find it.

And then Allie lost the feeling of Nigel below her. She was now falling, falling, falling. All she could see was blue. The sky. Then she heard an ear piercing scream, although she didn't know where it came from. Allie didn't know what happened next, blackness overcame her.

**Rosabeth's POV**

Rosabeth watched her cousin do flips and turns on Nigel. She was with her cousins, sitting under the shade of a willow tree. They were all talking about how close Nigel and Alison had grown, and how experienced of a rider Allie was. At first Nigel was behaving, being extra careful with their cousin. Nigel and Allie climbed higher into the air, about 300 feet over the castle. All was good. Suddenly, Nigel veered right. He had caught sight of a crow, a little black speck from Rosabeth's point of view. Rosabeth stood up to see what happened next. At first, Allie was on the white dragon, riding smoothly. Then Nigel, accidently flipped her off and she slipped off the dragon and into the sky. The dragon didn't notice that his rider fell off, and continued to hunt the crow. Rosabeth screamed as her sister plummeted to the earth. Her cousins wondered what she screamed at and followed her gaze. Once they caught sight of Allie, they rushed out of the shade of the tree. The little girl plummeted 100 feet in the air, and there was nothing anyone could do. Allie fell further and further, her wind whipping everywhere and her coat flapping in the wind. It seemed to Rosabeth that she was unconscious. "What do we do? How do we save her?" Mary, who was with them and not her boyfriend, panicked. Other people began to notice Allie plummeting towards the castle. Some screamed and pointed at Allie, while others gaped in horror. Suddenly, a boy in a green jacket and dirty blonde hair whipped past Rosabeth on a broom, inches away from hitting her. He was flying straight towards Allie, who was still falling, unconscious. He was flying fast but Rosabeth recognized him as Jacob Green, the guy who constantly tortured Allie.

Jacob's broom caught Allie in an attempt to save her, but the weight of both of them made the broom shorten out. Jacob struggled to keep the broom floating, _and _preventing Allie from falling again. But the broom couldn't hold their weight, and they began to fall again. Jacob fiddled around with the broom, trying to make it soften their fall, but it didn't work. The boy and girl both fell 100 feet more; all the while Jacob tried to get the broom working.

Realizing the broom wouldn't work, the boy flipped Allie over, on top of him, so she wouldn't suffer the fall so hard. They fell the last 30 feet like that.

Jacob hit the ground with a bone crushing thud. He lay limp on the grassy outskirt of the castle, with Allie on top of him, unconscious. It looked as if Jacob had fainted when he hit the earth. Rosabeth and the others rushed over to Allie and Jacob. They could only pray that their cousin, and savior, were alive.


	11. Chapter 10

**OMG ya tenth chapter! We've come so far! ;) Please keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate everyone who reads this, as most of the time no one does. I hope you like this story so far, I have the whole thing planned out in a summary! Can't wait to get towards the end, that's my favorite! I hope you don't think the surprise about one of the Weasley girls is out of nowhere or anything. Well, it was supposed to be, but I hope you don't think it's stupid! This chapter just builds up to what is going to happen in the next chapter. Okay, I'm going to stop blabbering now and get on with writing. **

"Will she be okay, nurse?" Someone asked. "She'll be fine." Someone else said. Allie groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a lot as the blurry figures around her began to focus. "Allie! Thank Merlin you're okay!" Mary pulled her into a huge hug. She groaned as Mary hugged her sore body. "Stop, Mary! You're hurting her." Cole said and Mary immediately let go. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, looking concerned. "S'kay." Allie tried to smile. Her whole body ached with a weird passion, and her head throbbed with pain. She clasped a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked eventually. "Well, you fell off of Nigel while you were flying 300 feet in the air." Chase explained. "Jacob caught you on his broom while practicing for Quidditch." Allie remembered how she saw the Slytherin practicing for the upcoming game. "He suffered a bit, because he suffered the fall for you." Allie's eyes flew open. "What? Where is he?" She asked urgently. Kaitlin pointed over to the bed on her right. She sorely turned her neck to see him. There he was, staring up at her with his ocean blue eyes. His arm was the only thing bandaged and broken. Relief flooded into Allie's eyes. "Jacob, I'm so sorry! Thank you, for everything!" Allie began but Jacob stopped her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine; you're fine, everyone's happy." He shrugged, embarrassed. Just then, the nurse spoke up. "Alright, it's time all of you leave. These two need sleep." The nurse said. Allie glanced out of one of the windows to see it was nighttime, the stars shone bright and the moon was full. Allie's cousins all gave her tender hugs before leaving. Allie glanced over at Jacob, wanting to say more, but he was asleep, or pretending to be. Allie sighed and snuggled into her own bed. Slowly, sleep overcame her.

The next few days, Allie and Jacob both rested up. They talked sometimes, casually, but it was never a full conversation. Piles and piles of homework were brought to them, and sometimes they did their homework together. Allie began to long to get out of the Hospital Wing; it was too boring for her.

Finally, they were let back out into the world. Constantly, her cousins kept at her side for no particular reason. It began to annoy Allie that she didn't get any alone time. The other thing that was bugging her was that she didn't know what to feel around Jacob. He saved her life, and now, she didn't know whether to be nice to him or just avoid him. She tried both, sometimes hurrying down the halls to avoid his looks, and sometimes smiling and talking nicely to him. Jacob didn't really seem to like it when she was nice, he always thought that the relationship should be as it normally was. So the two kept going at it, Allie trying to be nice yet avoid him as long as possible, Jacob trying to get things the way they were. Her family was no help. Alison tried to explain her dilemma to Wendy, but she said just to become friends with him and so she didn't do her any good. The moments were Allie and Jacob were next to each other were the most awkward. Jacob would begin to tease her, making Allie feel like he regretted saving her.

And so the days went on, and both the girl and boy avoided each other. Allie felt particularly bad when someone would sign Jacob's cast. He had to wear one now, and pretty much every Slytherin, even some Ravenclaw, signed it. The Slytherin were very nasty to her. They always blamed her for making him save her, even though she could have done nothing about falling.

One day, they were positioned in Transfiguration class together. "Why are you all of the sudden so nice to me?" Jacob asked suddenly. The sound of his voice made Allie's heart skip a beat. He had scared her, since they never really talked after realizing it was better off when they avoided each other. It took time to regain her composure. "Well, you saved my life, so I can't necessarily be mean to you, can I?" She asked innocently. He shrugged. "I don't know. But I liked it when I always teased or joked around with you, and you would roll your eyes or laugh. I don't like this new attitude with each other." He sighed and fiddled around with his wand. Allie frowned. "Well, what can we do about it?" She asked him. He sighed again and shrugged. "I want things the way they were. Can we be like that again?" He asked and looked at her. Allie almost laughed. "You mean like you annoying me and me becoming annoyed?" She asked. He nodded, grinning. "Yes! Like that!" He exclaimed. Allie gave a small laugh. "If you want." She smiled. Personally, she liked that idea better than the being nice idea. "Perfect. Thanks, princess!" Jacob smirked and punched her lightly on her shoulder. Allie laughed and punched him back, much harder than he did, so he almost fell out of his chair.

And their relationship was back to normal, just as they wanted it. Only it's much kinder. Jacob holds back on some of his insults and actually smiles at her when they aren't bickering. Allie did the same; she laughed at some of his pathetic jokes and smiled back at him when he smiled at her.

Weeks and weeks passed, Winter became Spring and everyone basked in the warmth gratefully. Jacob and Allie still were at each other throats, everything was the same. The middle of the year was approaching too quickly, and everyone was amazed at how the year had flown by. The Weasleys and Potters didn't care much; they just wanted summer to come already. But none of them had in mind for what was going to happen very soon.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ooo, Chapter 11! I hope you all like it! If you hate it or want to see some changes, please review! I need to make a story that you all will like, so I need some fire once and a while! Kay, so, I'll let you read!**

Allie was sitting on the couch with her cousins all around her. Chase had opened the windows, letting the warm, spring air dance into the common room. Everyone else was outside, enjoying the sun shine. Allie and her family weren't; an infestation of Beezles (Wizard Bees that have a stinger as big as a needle and are very territorial) had festered around the outside of the castle. A Beezle's sting hurt like heck, and it continued to hurt until the sting spread through your body and made you instantly deathly ill. Most people tended to risk it, the Hospital Wing had stocked up on a ton of Beezle Vaccine.

Everyone was just lazily talking about what they wanted so badly but was too lazy to get. Allie wasn't paying attention to what her cousins were saying; she was in her own dream world. Days like these were the best for Allie, she had the afternoons off, and the afternoon classes were changed to evening classes. It was better for everyone; people tended to think better in the daytime, that was a fact. In the mornings people were too tired and in the evenings people began to grow sleepy. It was common sense to Allie.

Suddenly, Grace burst into the room, sobbing. Allie gave a start, and her other cousins jumped. Mary was first to get up. "Grace, what's wrong?" She asked and made a move for her cousin, but she pushed past her and ran up the girl's stairs. "Grace!" Mary ran after her. Allie felt like getting up, but she thought her older cousins would fix it, so she settled back down. Though she couldn't help but wonder why Grace was crying. She had been gone for the whole day mysteriously, and Allie thought she must've been out with some of her friends or gotten a boyfriend. It appeared so, or something like that.

A few hours later, Mary had coaxed a sniffling Grace back down. Mary's face was ghostly white, and she no longer had a spring in her step. Chase noticed as well. "Mary, what's wrong?" He rushed to his sister. Mary looked at Grace, who looked back at her worriedly. "Sit down." Chase coaxed both her and Grace down onto a couch. Mary sighed and Grace shuddered. Mary laid a comforting hand of Grace's shoulder. Chase sat back down anxiously. "So…" He prompted them worriedly. All of her cousins looked at the two expectantly. Greg and Cole had been playing exploding snap. A card Greg was holding exploded, but he paid no attention as his hand got scorched. Grace took a shuddering sigh. "I-I-I-." She began but broke down into sobs again. Mary patted her back comfortingly. "It's okay. It's okay, it's not your fault." Mary soothed, a Grace gulped in air. Allie bit her lip apprehensively.

"Come on, Grace! It's okay." Adam told her comfortingly. Grace nodded and tried to compose herself. "I-I'm pregnant." She whispered. The words hit the family like a bomb. Everyone stopped in dead silence. Cold dread and anguish filled the room like a flood, and Grace broke down sobbing again. "I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault! I-I-I was out with Tyler Eaton in Hogsmeade. We were at the bar, drinking butter beer. T-this was a-a-a few w-weeks ago, before c-c-Christmas. I w-was ranting a-about how people kept teasing me because I hadn't done _it _yet. It t-t-t-turned out that he hadn't either. W-we were both d-drunk, and he led me into his room, and it just s-s-sort of happened." Grace sobbed and Mary hugged her. "He hadn't drunken the potion, and so I guess it happened right then and there. I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have even went to Hogsmeade with him!" Grace blubbered. Chase patted her back, but a hardened look of anger filled his face. "It's okay, it is 100% not your fault." Chase promised her. "Yeah, it's that skunk bag Tyler's fault! Getting my sister pregnant!" Greg fumed. Allie couldn't speak, as most of the others. How this possibly happened was all too quick, too sudden. Allie's heart felt like lead as she imagined the baby, how everyone would have to care for it. "I'm so sorry!" Grace stammered, but all her family felt was sympathy for her. Allie couldn't even believe her ears. She pinched herself to see if it was a dream, but she didn't wake up. She pinched herself again, and again, and again until her arm hurt like heck and was all red where she pinched it. "Allie, stop." Cole put a hand on hers, the one she kept pinching herself with. Allie sighed and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I can't believe it, my cousin's pregnant." Allie shook her head, her eyes still closed. Cole patted her hand. "I know, but we'll get through this. It's just another obstacle we have to overcome." Cole said. _It's just another obstacle we have to overcome._ Allie kept repeating herself.

Allie and the rest of her family took the news harder than Grace. The thought of litter pitter patter of feet running around the Burrow brought stress into their minds. No one could stop thinking of the baby. Grace kept saying it was all her fault and constantly apologized, but no one blamed her, not one big. Everyone always was so sympathetic to her, even though she thought she didn't deserve it. The same day she told the news, Mary had sent an owl to the Burrow. Now, they kept waiting for a reply that would soon to come. Grace was so nervous about the letter, the thought of her relatives disappointed in her made Grace want to hole up in a corner.

Everyone dragged themselves zombie like through classes, not caring about their grades or anything around that. Jacob noticed how distressed and troubled Allie had become, and tried to milk the news out of her. But Allie refused; word would get around soon and the Potter/Weasley clan would be thought badly of. So no one, not even Tyler, knew. Grace had said Tyler wouldn't care, he would just be shocked, but he would never stay and help with the baby, like a father would.

Finally, the letter from the Burrow came. Mary read it aloud in the Common Room to her cousins. It read:

Dear Children,

We are shocked about the news we have received, and took some time to let it sink in. Grace, we are not angry, or disappointed, or anything of that sort. Do not fear about our feelings, we have 100% sympathy for you. We have one question and would like a reply right away. Who is this boy who got you pregnant? Please respond.

The Burrow

There were no hugs or kisses, and no love addressed in the letter. Grace broke down sobbing again; she tended to do that during certain times when the attention was on her. Grace used to be a fashionable, popular, and fun loving girl who relished in the fact that she had all the attention in the world. As a baby, she would always dress up, and now to this very day she still did. But ever since the news a new Grace replaced her original personality. Now she was quiet, moody, and shy. Allie thought it was the pregnancy getting to her, but she began to worry that her cousin would be like this for a long time.

Mary took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a quick letter back to her parents. Allie did as much as she could help, and whistled for Lola. A minute later, the pretty barn owl had the letter strung on her leg. She gave a hoot and nibbled Allie's ear, before taking off into the setting sun. Allie sighed and watched her loveable bird go, wondering what it felt like to be at the Burrow. Probably filled with sadness and shock.

Allie began to shut herself out of the Weasley/Potter world. She no longer wanted to be with her cousins, the dread and tension and misery around her cousins is too much for her to bear. But no sooner does Allie realize she has no other friends besides her cousins.

And the ghost of Allie floats through the days. She walks from class to class, not really registering the lessons being taught. During mealtimes, she no longer eats, but sits sullenly with her agitated family, the misery creeping into her and settling into her heart. Jacob had begun to see what was happening to Allie, and he wanted to breathe life into her. She looked like a zombie, her robes were wrinkled, her hair was frizzing, and her gorgeous green eyes were now clouded with misery and fear. He wanted to help her.

One day after History of Magic, Jacob cornered Allie in the halls. "Jacob, I'm not in the mood." Allie said sullenly and tried to push past Jacob. Jacob stretched out an arm, preventing her from going anywhere. "Allie, I can't stand to see you like this." He said his eyes full of concern. Allie stared at him strangely, as if she had never seen him before. "What do you mean?" She said in a monotone voice. "I mean all zombie-like. What's going on?" He asked but Allie shook her head. Jacob sighed; he would have to know what was going on if he ever wanted to help her. "Come on, the classes are over, let's go for a walk." Jacob grabbed her hand firmly and led her outside towards the glistening lake.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so this is kind of where the drama starts! I hope you all like it! Do you like the kind of romance/friendship thing? Please, please, please review! Oh, and enjoy**!

Allie was dragged over to the lake by Jacob. As soon as she left the castle, her zombie-like form disappeared and the dread was lifted a little. Jacob settled her down on a bench by the lake and sat down with her. There was a chilly nip in the air, but other than that, it was kind of warm. Jacob let her sit in silence for a few minutes, just to enjoy the placidness of the lake.

"So, what's been on your mind for the past few days?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence. She sighed deeply and fidgeted in her seat. It was clear she didn't like this situation they were in. "I don't think I should tell you." She said finally. Jacob was confused, but kept pressing on. "Don't worry about that. I swear I won't tell a soul! Here, I'll wand promise." He held out his wand. Allie took out her own and pressed the tip against his. He smiled and put his wand back in his robes. Allie did the same, but she began to wonder why he was all of the sudden so nice to her.

"Well, my cousin, Grace, is pregnant." She mumbled. Jacob froze in horror. He didn't know it was that bad. But Allie had more to say. "All of my cousins are shocked and depressed, and I guess all the misery is just getting to me. I can't stand the way they drag themselves around, not doing any homework, not talking anymore. It's just awful! And Mary, my older cousin, told everyone at the Burrow, our relatives, that is. Our parents are all shocked and stuff. Grace thinks they're disappointed in her, but we keep telling her that's not true. And she keeps apologizing and breaking down at random times, but all of us only feel sympathy for her."

"And I'm sick of the tension around them! It's like a huge bubble, and it swallows you up and makes you feel the same way. But I have nowhere else to go, so I have to stick with them!" Allie whispered. Jacob awkwardly patted her back. "Hey, it's okay." He said as a lone tear fell from her cheek. Allie sniffed. "No it isn't! Things will never be the same! There will be a baby coming and pretty soon we'll all have to take care of it, listen to its screaming and crying, and watch Grace break down over and over!" more tears fell from her cheeks. Jacob gently wiped them from her face.

She sighed and tried to compose herself. Then, she looked up at him. "I'm scared." Her lower lip trembled. "I'm scared that Grace will die or something while giving birth. I'm scared the baby will die, or will not be a witch or wizard. I'm scared for Grace." Allie confessed, her eyes filled with worry. Jacob put an arm around her shoulder uncomfortably. "That's just the worst. I doubt that'll happen, it's only 10% chance." Jacob reassured her. Allie looked a little better after that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I can't keep hanging out with them." She concluded. Jacob felt understanding for her. If his only sister got pregnant at the worst possible time, he wouldn't be all that happy about it. He'd want to run away from the problems. "You aren't alone. You have me; I can be your friend." Jacob told her softly. Allie looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. And then opened it; it seemed as if she was trying to decide what to say. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. Surprised, Jacob just stood there. Then, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

The two remained like that only for a few seconds. Realizing what she just did, Allie jerked back from him and blushed. Jacob gave her a big smile, and held out his hand. The two walked back to the castle, Allie's mind cleared and Jacob happy.

Allie and Jacob were inseparable over the few days. Every time she could, Allie would sneak away from her family to Jacob and they would go for a walk by the lake, or wander the castle, talking and laughing together. They explored every nook and cranny in the castle, nothing stopping them, just the two of them on their own adventures. They studied together for the upcoming tests, Jacob tutoring Allie again for Potions, and Allie tutoring Jacob for History of Magic and Astronomy. Things were perfect between them. When Allie spent time with him, it felt like all her gloom melted away and was replaced with happiness and joy. The more time she spent with him as a friend, the more their relationship grew. Jacob of course still playfully teased her, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be, and it was more funny than hurtful. Whenever Allie was with her family, she felt a pull towards him. It was like they were meant to be friends, and Allie couldn't spend another minute with her family and not with him.

"Hey, let's go to the Room of Requirement today!" Jacob whispered to her one day in History of Magic. Allie looked at him, startled. The Room of Requirement was the place where Harry spent a lot of time in, teaching students there, hiding things, and getting the last Horcrux for Voldemort. She had heard tons of stories about the room, and how dangerous it could be. "The Room of Requirement? That place is dangerous!" She warned him. Jacob just shrugged and made a pleading motion with his hands. "Come on, it'll be so much fun!" He begged her. Allie sighed. "Fine, but if we get into trouble it's your fault." And so Allie and Jacob struggled to make time go faster so they could explore, and finally, after class the two of them sped through the halls towards the forbidden room.

When they reached the wall where the door was, they stared at it for some time. Allie turned to Jacob. "Well, where do you want to go?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I don't know, what's a good place?" He asked. Allie bit her lip. She had wanted to go see the room where all of the junk had been left to hide, but that had been burned down. And she didn't really have anything specific in her mind. It was up to him.

Jacob pressed his wand to the door and thought something. Allie didn't know what he thought, but she went with it.

The door groaned and the bricks slowly edged away, revealing an arch, then wood, then a full door. And then the corridor was silent. Jacob and Allie stared at it for some time, admiring the wood work and style of the door.

Jacob turned the knob and opened it. He stepped in and Allie followed him.

Inside, it was like a hang out. There were cushiony couches and bean bags of all the colors of the rainbow that could fit pretty much Allie's whole family. There was also a coffee table in the middle supplied with candy of all sorts; to Allie it looked like it came from Honeydukes. The walls were a cheery red and the flooring was hardwood, making the room look like a big apple. Stairs led up to somewhere unknown in the ceiling, somewhere private.

"Whoa." Allie whispered and Jacob nodded in awe. Allison ran over to a big purple bean bag and flopped down on it. Jacob walked over as well and plopped onto a green one propped up next to hers. "This is so cool!" Jacob and Allie both looked around, taking it in.

"Okay, this is our hideout! No one else besides us will come here. You have to promise you won't lead anyone else in here." Allie told Jacob.

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Okay! We can have meetings and stuff in here! This will be the place where we can just talk together and not be interrupted. And you or I won't bring anyone in here." Jacob promised. Allie nodded and smiled widely at him. This place was now theirs, no one elses but theirs.

**So, you like it? I hope so! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so if no one reviews in the next few days, I'm just going to take this off fan fiction and keep it for myself. No one's reviewing, so I feel like no one's reading. If there is anyone out there, review! *cricket chirps* Okay then, if you won't review, I'm taking it down. So, enjoy.**

Allie and Jacob constantly took trips to the Room of Requirement. They talking and joked around forever in there. It was as if the time never flew by, and they had hours and hours to talk to each other. The more Allie spent with Jacob, the more she grew closer to him and the more she grew further away from her family. The dread still lingered around her cousins, and she wanted no part of it.

Allie and Jacob were walking down the halls one day from class. They were heading for the lake for a while before dinner. Allie hadn't paid much mind of her family for a long time, and so she never wondered what they would think if they saw her and Jacob together. She would soon find out though.

Allie was talking to Jacob about History of Magic, and how painfully boring it was, when Chase stepped into view. He looked at them surprised for a few seconds, not knowing what was going on with them. Then, anger filled into his eyes.

He marched straight over to them, and Allie backed away with wide eyes. So did Jacob; he didn't want another broken nose. Chase hovered over them, fuming with anger. "What are you doing?" He seethed. Jacob took another step back; Allie stayed where she was, standing her ground. "What do you mean?" She asked him softly. Chase turned on her. "Why are you hanging out with him?" He spat and glared at Jacob. Allie frowned. "He's my friend!" She pointed out defensively. Jacob nodded frantically. Chase looked from Allie to Jacob and then over again. "Allie, he used to torture you! Why are you friends with him all of the sudden?" He asked accusingly. In a small voice, Allison explained. "Because he's nice to talk to, and funny, and smart, and good at Potions! And he isn't moody either!" She said, though immediately regretted saying 'moody'. Chase narrowed his eyes at her. Then he suddenly turned around and marched away. Confused, Allie watched him go. Jacob, who had been cowering behind her, straightened himself out. "Wonder why he left." Jacob commented. Allie shrugged, becoming more nervous than ever. "I should probably find out what just happened." Allie said tentatively. Jacob looked crestfallen. Then, he sighed. "I guess you're right. But, you won't, like, stop hanging around me, right?" He asked nervously and embarrassedly. Allie smiled weakly at him. "No, I'll still hang around with you. What would make me stop?" She asked him, and he grinned brightly. Saying a quick goodbye, Allie hastily followed the direct of her older cousin. It seemed he was heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Allie arrived at the Common Room, she found 21 angry cousins waiting for her. Chase had probably told them all that she was hanging out with Jacob, which Allie didn't see what was all that bad about it.

Allie approached them nervously. "Um, hi." She said and did and awkward wave. Grace was the only one who didn't look angry, just sad and sympathetic. Which was surprising, because lately all the sympathy was for Grace. Kaitlin spoke first. "Why are you hanging out with that guy?" She accused. "He has a name you know." Allie told her cousin quietly. Kaitlin's anger rose. "Yeah, but does it look like I care?" She practically spat. Allie quietly shook her head. Greg took over. "Allie, what are you thinking? Your cousin is in a terrible situation, but all you do is go bury your head in a hole!" He shook his head. Allie opened her mouth, but Rosabeth cut her off. "That's so selfish of you! I know you don't like all the tension, but all of us have stuck to Grace's side and helped her through this." Rosabeth was not one to get angry; she was usually so sweet and sensitive. But now, she wasn't.

"Yeah, you can't just avoid us at all costs! And don't you dare think we didn't realize you weren't with us most evenings!" Adam snapped at her. "Do you even care about Grace?" Wendy asked angrily. "I do! I really do! It's just-." She began. "We forbid you to be friends with him." Blake interrupted her. Allie's mouth fell open. It was so sudden; it took time for Allie to register it. "F-forbid?" She laughed hollowly. "What makes you think you can do that?" She fumed but as soon as she ended her sentence Seth spoke up. "What makes you think we can't? We know what's best for you. You're younger, we're older!" Seth planted a foot down firmly. Allie scoffed at him. "What happens if I say no to that?" She challenged. "Then you'll have us against you." Chase said and avoided her eyes. Allie looked pleadingly at Grace, but she just bit her lip and looked away, tears welling in her eyes. Allie rounded on everyone else. "Why are you doing this? What, I can't be friends with someone else?" She glared at them all and continued. "I'm your cousin! If you knew what was best for me, you wouldn't put me in a position like this!" She continued to rant. Chase stopped her. "Choose. Your cousins or your so called friend." He said with no emotion. Allie shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm not choosing." She said defiantly. "Then we'll choose for you. Us." Blake said. Allie's eyes snapped open. "What? No, I still want to be friends with Jacob!" She complained. Chase sighed. "Then get lost. We don't want to see a traitor anymore." Chase looked away. Allie's mouth fell open. "What? You can't be serious!" She shook her head frantically, but none of her cousins smiled and said 'Gotcha!'. Allie turned and looked at Mary. "Mary, you aren't in on this, are you?" She pleaded, but Mary closed her eyes. Allie rounded on Cole, her friend and cousin. "Cole, we've been through a lot together. You can't agree with them!" She begged but Cole bit his lip and looked apologetically at her. "Wendy?" She began but Wendy just scoffed her. "You all are my cousins! This isn't true!" She said, tears forming in her eyes. No one responded. Tears poured from her eyes and she fled the room.

Allie went wherever her feet would carry her. On and on she ran, avoiding everyone and everything. And then her feet stopped. She looked up and realized she was at the door to the Room of Requirement. She thought hard in her mind. _Take me to the place where Jacob and I meet. _That was the only place she knew, and so she thought it. The bricks rumbled and groaned as they split apart, revealing the door. Allie flung it open and ran blindly towards the staircase. It would be private there.

The door slammed shut behind her, and she was grateful. Allie ran up the staircase and up to the middle stair, where she sat down and sobbed openly. She cried about how life was so unfair, about Grace and her pregnancy, about her parents who she missed so deeply, and about her cousins, who were acting so obnoxiously. The only thing she could do was pray that they would come off it, and forgive her. She didn't mean to make everyone angry, she just wanted friends. Was it a crime to be friends with Jacob Green?

She also cried about her parents. They would know how to sort this all out; they would make everyone forgive her, even if they didn't want to. But they weren't here, and she was all alone. Alone in this pretty and memorable castle, with no friends and no family.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Allie gasped and looked up. Meeting her bloodshot eyes were two, sympathetic ocean blue eyes. Jacob stood in the doorway, wearing the same green jacket he was wearing when he saved her. Allie blushed and hastily wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Allie." Jacob closed the door and rushed up the staircase. He ran up the steps until her reached hers, and sat down beside her. "It's okay. It'll all be okay." Jacob put an arm around her. He seemed to know what happened, since he knew her well. Allie sniffed and put her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his cologne, which smelled minty fresh. She had never known he wore cologne. They sat like that for a while, each of them remaining silent.

Finally, Jacob broke the silence. "What happened? It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Jacob soothed. Allie obliged and told him what happened between her and her cousins.

When she finished, Jacob sighed and gave her an awkward hug. "I'm guessing life with a bunch of people isn't so fun." He joked. Allie laughed weakly. Even though she was sad, she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But sometimes it is fun. Holidays are nice. Especially having someone to always talk to. I do have someone, I have my parents. But that's not much help, because they're so far away." Allie sniffled. Jacob smiled at her. "That's not true! You have me! I'll always be here to listen." He promised her. Allie smiled back at him. "Thanks." She whispered. And then Jacob let her cry into his shoulder, patting her back and comforting her. To Allie, it felt so nice to be so close to Jacob. He was like her security blanket, and with him, she felt normal and free, at last.


End file.
